$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{4} & {4}+{2} \\ {-1}+{2} & {-2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {6} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$